Ore Wo Dare Da To Omotte Yagaru?!!! - Chapter 1
''Chapter 1 - Bakamaru As to be expected from the wilderness of a country that was as far from the equator as Dynseryr, the swamps of 'Dynseryr''' were as kooky as a dodo bird. In stark contrast to the swamps of our insignificant little blue planet, it wasn't flooded with water but rather with luminescent foam that was pink as any cherry blossom. Protruding from the foam were a number of pitch black-barked trees which had each grown in a noticeable spiral that took their branches to the heavens, and frolicking through the foam and amongst trees were a variety of animals whom were each as peculiar as their environment. One such animal was the pansuryn; tusk-bearing big cats whose fur possessed a level of pinkness and fluffiness that allowed it to blend in with the local foam. Another was the kangaryrirarn; pouchless kangroos with a head that bore a striking resemblance to the head of a rabbit, dynamic fur which altered its coloration in a manner that nigh-perfectly camouflaged the kangaryrirarn with its location lengthy arms that were each as thin and flexible as any whip, and a tail that was tipped with an orb of rigid flesh. And let's not forget the dodo birds themselves! Those insane buggers that were as numerous as a swarm of locusts in spite of the fact that they really shouldn't have been capable of surviving within the confines of Dynseryr's swamps. Though it should be noted that the dodo of Dynseryr were by far larger than the dodo of Earth, standing at an impressive height of 6'0ft! "It's a dodo!" gasped Kit Dillinger as he waded through foam in order to approach a dodo that was utilizing its beak to peel off and then consume the bark of a rasenboku (spiral tree). In stark contrast to how just about any other animal would have reacted to Kit's approach, the dodo in question didn't so much as bat an eyelash. Instead it simply continued to feast upon the bark of the rasenboku as if Kit didn't even exist. To put it into perspective, Kit was a human. And humans were a rarity throughout the entirety of the Kisetsu no Basho (Place of the Seasons) much less Dynseryr. To make matters worse, Kit's hair was a dirty blonde in spite of the fact that the humans of Kisetsu no Basho were outright incapable of having hair of any color other than black. Kit was also a rather healthy adolescent, meaning there was nothing about his physique that suggested he was incapable of harm other than the distinct lack of anatomical weaponry. To put it simply, the dodo's primal fear of the unknown should have been screaming for the dodo to run like hell from the eerily NEW creature that was Kit Dillinger. However, it apparently wasn't for the dodo sure as hell wasn't running from Kit. "I'mma call you Bakamaru," murmured Kit as he reached and then promptly snuggled up to as much of the dodo as he possibly could. It was at this time that the dodo finally acknowledged Kit's presence, beaming in pride at the majesty of Kit's name for it. Or at least, at what it believed to be majesty but was actuality more like mockery. "Bawk!" squacked Bakamaru in approval of its christening an instant before an arrowhead was embedded into its side. With a high-pitched squack of pain, Bakamaru fell onto its side. Kit gawked in horror as he was covered from head to toe in foam by Bakamaru's fall. It wasn't long before Kit fell onto his knees and then begun to hold Bakamaru's head upon his thighs. "BAKAMARU!" cried Kit in anguish, earning himself a complain from Bakamaru in the form of a groan-like squack. In response Kit immediately ceased his crying and beamed at the dodo. "You're alive! Bakamaru is alive!" "Bawk," squacked Bakamaru in agreement before rolling its eyes at Kit's behavior. Bakamaru then couldn't help but to squack in surprise as Kit managed to lift the entirety of its body out of the foam. Bakamaru hadn't expected the boy to do such a thing nor had it expected him to even be capable of such a feat of strength. "Bawk?" "There's no need to worry Bakamaru. I'm going to get you to a veterinarian ASAP!" promised Kit right before he stood to his feet with Bakamaru raised overhead and then begun to carry the dodo towards civilization with as much ease as one could carry a cell phone on an escalator. Not long after Kit's departure with Bakamaru, a female togattamimi (sharp ear) dropped from one of the many branches of a rasenboku into the foam. The togattamimi gaped at the direction that Kit had carried Bakamaru off in before vigorously shaking her head as a means of recovering from the shock of Kit's "thievery" and then growling to herself: "D-d-did he just steal my game?!!!" Ore Wo Dare Da To Omotte Yagaru?!!! - Chapter 2